1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a scanning tunneling microscope (STM) and more particularly to an apparatus having a basic function of an STM for determining a surface shape of an electrically conductive sample and also a function of determining the local potential distribution and the state of electrons on the surface of the sample.